This study will test safety & assess dose levels of the mouse monoclonal antibody D612 in patients with metastatic gastrointestinal cancer. Patients will be treated in groups of three with each group receiving a higher dose of antibody than the previous group. Each patient will also receive a radiolabeled antibody dose followed by imaging.